hartenfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Crosses
In the north-east of the Desert of Vaz, a rock formation which resembles three mighty stone crosses can be found. The largest stone is located in the center of the arrangement, with the smaller crosses slightly behind, forming a triangle with the tip pointing forward. The center stone is as high as three and a half men standing on each other's shoulders, and wide enough for three men to stand around it with their arms wide open. The two smaller stones are as high as three men and two large men can embrace them without touching each other's fingertips. Even in brightest sunlight, the rocks are cold to the touch. However, as soon as it starts to rain, the rocks start to emit steam and rise to temperatures hot enough to boil water. The true origin of this formation is unkown, and many tales are told about it. Some say the crosses are a natural formation, others believe that they are an omen or a holy ground to a religion that ceased to exist long ago. The following tales could be considered the most common, or the most likely. According to the Book of Kon, three women were turned to stone at this place. As the text goes, they were the heads of a heretic village. The women of that village made a stand against the order of woman and man that was agreeable to God. As there was evil in their blood, they did not repent and submit to the word of God. The Lord turned the three women to stone and the priests razed the village to the ground, freeing the men and children from the heretic grip of the women. The three stone crosses remain, a memorial to all those who oppose the Lord. A story supposedely passed on from generation to generation in a nomadic tribe speaks of a time when Harpyes ruled mankind and were not the savages that they are by 2300 AK. Living on the ground with their human slaves, the Harpyes erected the three crosses as a dark altar. Here they would feast upon the flesh of their living oblation. After a long time of oppressive reign, men came from the west, men with arms and knowledge. These men fought the Harpyes and destroyed every single of their buildings, lest the Harpyes ever return to the ground. But when they went and tried to destroy the altar, they could not. With all their power, they could neither put a dent nor carve a scratch into the rock. Hence the altar still stands today, as a symbol, so that we remember: Even our power can end any day, and that we are not higher than those who are like animals to us. The wife of himum Hassam ol-Ka told Paul Himter another version. She said that once, a small village was located at that very position. The villagers were highly spiritual and communicated with ancient beings, both from above and from below. One day warriors attacked the village and killed every one they saw, even the children. Three villagers could not stand this slaughter. One prayed to the gods for salvation, one prayed to the demons to end this mayem, and one pled the attackers to stop and spare the villagers. When only one of the supplications was answered, the three instantly agreed to a dark bargain. They bought the lives of their friends and families - and paid the highest price. The three stone crosses remain, each a signature to a covenant made in desperation. Possibly, all of these legends contain a grain of truth. However, whatever the true story might have been, no human lives to tell it.